THE HONOUR
by Air Pyori
Summary: Apa itu kehormatan? Apakah dengan balas dendam kehormatanmu bisa kembali? Apakah dengan dendam seluruh martabat yg hilang akan kembali? RnR pliss minna. . .


**Hola Minna. Ada yang bosen ketemu fic baru (lagi-lagi) saya? Semoga nggak ya.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : ****MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**RATE : T**

**.**

**Warning : OOC (banget), AU, Gaje, Misstypo (Nongol mulu), Gak karuan.**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Apalagi terdapat kesamaan atau kemiripan situasi atau tokoh atau apapun itu dengan cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun itu, adalah tidak disengaja. hehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bawa aku kepada keluarga Uchiha."

Gadis berambut pink itu hanya menatap datar pada lawan bicaranya kini. Walau dia sudah berusaha menampilkan ekspresi dingin yang luar biasa, tapi tetap api kebencian dan amarah itu begitu kuat menguar di matanya. Sulit memang untuk bersikap semuanya sudah terjadi dan sebaiknya dia lupakan saja. Memang semuanya sudah berlalu, tapi tidak untuk melupakannya. Melupakannya, sama saja dengan membunuh dirinya perlahan-lahan. Kalau dia ingin membunuh dirinya, mungkin cara paling mudah adalah gantung diri, terjun dari ketinggian, mengiris nadinya, atau paling parah menabrakkan dirinya dengan sengaja ke jalan raya atau ke rel kereta. Tapi jika dia lakukan itu, apa yang dia dapatkan?

Tidak ada.

Dan dendamnya, tak mungkin bisa terbayar begitu saja. Paling tidak, sampai hatinya bisa terpuaskan, sampai mereka semua yang bertanggungjawab padanya hancur, sampai tidak ada yang bahagia sedikitpun, baru dirinya bisa tenang. Dan jika semua itu sudah terjadi, dirinya bahkan rela jika harus mati mengenaskan dan dibawa ke neraka paling dalam sekalipun.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau sudah di sana? Mereka tidak mungkin bisa menerimamu semudah itu. Ditambah lagi, kau yang sekarang bukan apa-apa untuk mereka," jelas lawan bicara gadis pink ini.

"Aku memang bukan apa-apa. Mereka juga tak akan menerimaku semudah itu. Tapi, apa kau tahu apa yang bisa membuat mereka hancur?"

Lawan bicaranya menatap penasaran pada mata zamrud itu. Matanya yang hijau itu berkilat menunjukkan emosi yang begitu besar yang selaama ini terus ditahannya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Jika kau tahu kelemahan mereka, itu akan semudah membunuh ikan di dalam akuarium. Dan kau tahu… Uchiha itu… adalah nama yang begitu rapuh meski mereka berdiri sekokoh baja."

Ingatannya mengenai keluarga Uchiha itu hanyalah sebuah keluarga yang terdiri dari dua anak laki-laki dan sepasang orangtua mereka. Salah satu anak laki-laki keluarga Uchiha itu sangat dia ingat. Beberapa kali anak itu pernah masuk ke surat kabar dan televisi karena prestasinya di perusahaan keluarganya. Memang untuk usia semuda itu, masih 29 tahun, adalah usia yang terbilang begitu hebat bisa sukses di dunia bisnis yang sekeras ini. Pasti orangtuanya begitu bangga bukan?

"Tapi, membawamu masuk ke dalam Uchiha, bisa sangat beresiko. Kau mungkin… akan diketahui dan… kau bisa―"

"Kau tahu… sekarang hidupku sudah tidak ada gunanya. Tidak ada harganya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa membuatku untuk terus berusaha untuk hidup. Jadi… apa yang perlu kutakutkan lagi?"

Untuk orang yang sudah digelapkan oleh dendam, rasanya memang tidak ada yang ditakutkan. Penglihatannya sudah ditutupi oleh nafsu dendam. Jadi, sekalipun akan terancam mati, mungkin itu bukan masalah. Sama sekali tidak ada masalah.

"Baiklah kalau itu… maumu. Kita lakukan."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Menatap jari tangannya yang sudah dihiasi cat kuku berwarna merah menyala, gadis berambut pink yang sedari tadi dipanggil Sakura ini hanya menatap miris. Merah ini… selalu mengingatkannya akan masa lalunya yang kelam. Mimpi buruk.

Tapi sayang, tak pernah sekali pun Sakura harus menangis meraung-raung meratapi nasib yang terjadi padanya. Nasib yang membawanya pada hidupnya yang sekarang. Baginya, apa yang terjadi padanya mungkin memang sudah jadi takdir. Dia akui hal itu. Tapi apakah takdir yang begini kejam boleh dia terima begitu saja?

"Sakura, kau tidak melayani pelangganmu?"

Sakura mengangkat wajah tirusnya. Seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna ungu pendek itu menghampiri Sakura dengan dandanan yang… biasa untuk di dalam sebuah klub malam.

Sakura memilih dirinya berada di sini. Karena sudah putus asa dengan hidupnya. Lagipula, ini keinginannya sendiri. Bukan paksaan orang lain atau memang dia harus bekerja di sini. Semua ini… murni keinginannya.

"Nanti saja," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Hei, hari sudah hampir pagi. Semua pelanggan sudah mau pulang…" bujuknya lagi.

"Baiklah, Anko Nee."

Mitarashi Anko, yah pemilik klub ini. Sosoknya yang menawan dan seksi sudah cukup berhasil menggaet puluhan hidung belang dan mata keranjang yang masuk ke dalam perangkap nista ini. Cara yang lumayan… bagus.

"Oh, Cherry!"

Di dalam klub ini tidak ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan nama aslinya. Dia biasa dipanggil Cherry oleh pelanggan di sini juga beberapa pekerja klub malam ini. Seorang bartender yang biasa membuat minuman di sini, tiba-tiba muncul dan memanggil Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura datar.

"Seseorang menitipkan ini padamu."

Sakura menerima sebuah postcard sedang. Di balik postcard itu ada siluet seseorang yang tengah duduk di meja bar dan menatap kosong pada gelas Vodka yang tengah dipegangnya dengan malas. Rambutnya yang pendek terurai begitu cantik dalam postcard itu. Semua itu digoreskan memakai pensil sederhana. Tapi percayalah, goresannya cukup menawan dan terlihat seperti lukisan dari pelukis terkenal. Orang bodoh mana yang melakukan hal ini?

Di bagian kanan bawah postcard itu ada sebaris kata yang cukup sederhana.

Hai.

Hanya itu yang dia tuliskan. Apa mungkin dia hanya pelanggan iseng?

Tapi kalau iya, sepertinya caranya cukup… menarik.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang pernikahan?"

"Hn, kau bertanya karena kau mengalami itu sebentar lagi?"

"Ya. Kau pintar sekali, Sasuke."

"Tentu saja, Nii-san."

"Hhh… semoga saja bukan gadis cerewet yang susah diatur atau gadis dari kelas atas yang merepotkan atau… yah hal-hal mengenai gadis kaya yang sangat tidak menyenangkan!" gerutu Itachi. Putra sulung dari keluarga Uchiha yang sangat terkenal ini.

"Ayolah berikan pendapatmu, Sasuke. Jangan sibuk dengan kamera-mu terus!" rengek Itachi.

Putra bungsu, Uchiha Sasuke, adalah pemuda yang berbeda lima tahun dari kakak sulungnya. Mereka berdua adalah dua Uchiha yang sangat berpengaruh di tempat mereka bergaul. Jelas saja berpengaruh kalau mereka adalah pewaris dari nama Uchiha yang sangat terkenal itu. Menggenggam dunia bukan hal sulit untuk mereka. Tidak ada yang sulit selama mereka masih menyandang nama Uchiha yang begitu besar itu.

Uchiha Itachi, 29 tahun. Pria yang kini membantu di perusahaan keluarganya. Memang sejak lulus dari Cambridge University, Itachi langsung membantu bisnis keluarga di Jepang. Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke, 24 tahun, seorang pengangguran. Setelah lulus dari Harvard University, Sasuke lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di Jepang. Mungkin yang sikap yang sama dari kakak beradik ini adalah mereka sama-sama pintar, sama-sama tampan, sama-sama digilai gadis mana saja, sama-sama pemuda kaya, sama-sama kuliah di kampus yang bergengsi dan hampir memiliki sifat yang persis sama. Dan jangan tanyakan jika soal selera mereka. Terkadang, semua jenis barang yang mereka beli hampir sama. Sasuke memang adik yang manis mungkin, dia selalu mengikuti kakaknya. Itachi juga senang memiliki adik yang begitu penurut padanya. Mereka tidak pernah bertengkar sejak kecil. Sama-sama mereka tumbuh saling mengasihi. Bagi yang melihat mereka jelas pasti iri pada kehidupan bahagia Uchiha bersaudara ini. Tapi untuk satu hal, mereka agak berbeda. Ayah mereka, Uchiha Fugaku, belum begitu percaya pada Sasuke untuk langsung bekerja di perusahaan. Usia Sasuke memang masih muda. Maka itu dia ingin Sasuke lebih banyak belajar dari sang kakak. Makanya, Sasuke lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan hobinya. Kakaknya juga suka memotret. Mereka sama-sama suka mengabadikan hal yang menurutnya menarik dalam bentuk lukisan dan foto.

Menurut sebuah gosip, dan sekarang Sasuke jadi ikut bergosip, katanya Itachi akan ditunangkan dengan seorang gadis dari keluarga bangsawan yang cukup terkenal. Katanya juga pernikahan ini untuk memakmurkan Uchiha. Makanya ini sebenarnya bukan pernikahan sembarangan. Dan sejak dulu, dua Uchiha ini tidak pernah membantah semua perintah orangtuanya. Tidak pernah sejak mereka lahir ke dunia ini. Makanya Itachi menerima saja dengan lapang dada keputusan orangtuanya.

"Kudengar dia gadis periang yang cantik. Cocok untukmu, Nii-san," ujar Sasuke.

"Ah ya, periang dan cantik. Semoga saja. Kau tidak menemui putri Hyuuga itu?"

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengangkat wajahnya ke arah kakaknya yang kini duduk di atas meja kerjanya sambil membolak-balik album foto yang dia kumpulkan selama sekolah di Harvard dulu.

"Dia sudah pulang?" kata Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Hm, kata Tou-san keluarga Hyuuga sudah ada di sini sejak kemarin. Dia bilang putrinya mau memulai karier desainer-nya di sini. Temuilah dia. Kau pasti rindu kan?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. Hyuuga pun sama dengan Uchiha. Nama marga yang begitu bergengsi di Jepang. Tak sedikit memang keluarga bangsawan kaya raya di Jepang ini. Bahkan bukan sembarangan orang kaya. Namun, keluarga Hyuuga jauh lebih aristokrat dibanding Uchiha yang sudah agak modern. Rumah keluarga Hyuuga masih sangat tradisional. Tapi rumah itu tak kalah luasnya dari padang rumput yang sangat luas. Apalagi ada kolam ikan yang begitu besar dan suasana yang khas pedesaan Jepang yang begitu mewah. Banyak barang antik khas Jepang dan segala lukisan dan kaligrafi dari tulisan Jepang kuno terpajang di sana. Sasuke banyak belajar melukis dari keluarga Hyuuga yang terkenal akan kaligrafi dan lukisan tinta mereka.

Hyuuga juga masih mengenakan kimono untuk pertemuan resmi mereka. Tentu saja bukan kimono sembarangan. Mungkin satu kimono milik keluarga Hyuuga itu dijual, bisa membeli satu apartemen di kawasan elit kota Tokyo. Jadi jangan heran sekaya apa keluarga bangsawan itu.

"Kau rindu kan?" goda Itachi.

Sasuke masih sibuk dengan kameranya. Astaga…

"Sudahlah Nii-san. Kembali pada hidupmu!" gerutu Sasuke.

"Huh! Kau selalu begitu ya? Baiklah, aku pergi, sampai jumpa lagi Otouto-ku!"

Begitu pintu kamar Sasuke tertutup, kini dirinya beranjak dari sofa tempatnya duduk dari tadi.

Berjalan pelan menuju lemari yang berada di belakang kloset pakaiannya. Lemari besar itu banyak menyimpan barang kenangannya sewaktu kecil.

Termasuk foto dirinya berdua dengan seorang gadis kecil pemalu yang selalu berwajah merah meski kulitnya seputih kapas. Foto itu diambil ketika mereka masih berada di taman kanak-kanak. Betapa lucu mereka dulu. Mungkin… gadis berambut pendek ini sudah jadi gadis dewasa yang begitu cantik. Yah…

Hyuuga… Hinata.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kau tidak mau bangun, Sakura?"

Pintu kamarnya sudah ratusan kali diketuk. Sepertinya dia melupakan kunci apartemennya lagi kali ini. Apa mulai sekarang dia harus memasang gembok saja?

Mengingat sepertinya kunci yang dimiliki oleh orang itu untuk kamar apartemen Sakura sudah mencapai lusinan buah. Memang hal umum punya kunci duplikat apartemen seorang gadis?

Yah, itu bukan hal aneh kalau yang datang adalah seorang pria yang mengenal hidupmu sejak kau kecil. Seorang pria perhatian yang mencurahkan hidupnya hanya untuk dirimu. Meski sampai sekarang kau sendiri tak tahu perasaan apa yang kau rasakan untuknya.

"Yayaya baiklah. Aku sudah bangun," kata Sakura malas.

"Kalau kau bilang begitu artinya kau baru membuka matamu. Berarti belum bangun," katanya lagi. Kali ini suara pintu kamar Sakura yang sudah dibuka lebar.

"Baiklah. Aku bangun, aku bangun! Puas?" kata Sakura setengah kesal seraya bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

Seorang pria berambut perak dengan senyum menawan, yah baiklah mungkin dengan senyum ratusan gadis akan luluh lantak seperti domino yang roboh hanya karena satu dorongan keping.

"Kau ingat tugasmu hari ini? Bukankah kau bilang makin cepat makin baik?"

"Yah, aku tahu, Kakashi."

Hatake Kakashi. Seorang pria berusia 31 tahun, tujuh tahun lebih tua daripada Sakura itu adalah mantan senior Sakura ketika dia masih mengikuti perkuliahan di kampusnya dulu. Tapi sekarang pria ini sudah menjabat sebagai GM di sebuah perusahaan ternama. Prestasi yang cukup bagus. Bukan hal aneh jika seseorang memiliki tampang, harta dan otak. Itu bukan hal sulit untuk menggenggam dunia.

"Kalau begitu, apalagi yang kau tunggu? Bersiaplah."

"Apa kau pikir… ini akan berhasil?"

"Bukankah kau yang pertama kali begitu menggebu ingin melakukannya. Sekarang, kesempatan ada di depan matamu kenapa kau ragu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ragu. Aku hanya…"

Kakashi duduk di sebelah Sakura. Mengelus rambut pink itu dengan sayang. Mencoba memberikan isyarat untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

"Dengar. Kalau kau tidak yakin, berhentilah dari sekarang. Karena, sekali kau sudah menapakkan kaki di sana, sulit untukmu keluar. Jadi, sekarang adalah waktunya bertindak. Kau ambil, atau kau buang. Tapi ingat soal penderitaan yang kau alami selama lima tahun terakhir ini."

Yah, api dendam sekali lagi membara begitu kuat. Entah kenapa sepertinya sekarang masa lalu adalah pemicu amarah di dalam diri seorang Sakura. Yah, amarah yang begitu kejam.

"Aku mengerti. Mungkin… bukan hari ini. Maafkan aku, Kakakshi. Aku sedang tidak enak badan," ujar Sakura seraya mengusap belakang lehernya.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Kakashi penuh perhatian.

"Hmm, biarkan aku tidur lagi. Kau harus bekerja kan? Sampai nanti."

Kakashi tak banyak bicara lagi. Lalu mengelus lagi rambut pink yang begitu lembut dan halus itu. tersenyum tipis kemudian keluar dari kamar Sakura. Memberikan waktu untuk gadis cantik ini berpikir sejenak.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hei Sasuke, kau sudah punya bahannya?"

Kini Sasuke berada di ruang klub fotografi milik Universitas Tokyo. Dia memang bukan lulusan di sini, tapi klub ini boleh merekrut anggota dari luar kalangan universitas. Asal punya passion untuk memotret dan bersungguh-sungguh ingin masuk di sini, bisa saja. Lagipula, mantan teman satu sekolah Sasuke di SMA dulu ada di sini, Suigetsu. Yah, pria yang gemar memancing itu entah kenapa malah nyasar di klub ini. Lagipula, hanya Suigetsu saja teman Sasuke yang sama-sama senang dunia fotografi. Dan juga, mereka sama-sama teman akrab di SMA. Jadi bukan hal aneh kan?

"Hm, apa temanya?" kata Sasuke seraya memperhatikan jendela ruangan yang berada di lantai tiga ini.

"Dewi dan Langit. Kabuto Senpai bilang kalau bisa menampilkan sosok seorang wanita yang misterius. Hah! Dia seenaknya saja bilang begitu karena dia suka wanita. Memangnya mencari wanita seperti itu mudah?" celoteh Suigetsu.

"Wanita yang misterius?"

"Yah, aku tahu. Pasti dia terobsesi dengan hantu wanita. Bisa jadi, hantu wanita bermulut sobek yang film-nya dia tonton akhir-akhir ini. Entah kenapa orang itu lebih mirip psikopat daripada fotografer."

Mendengar hal itu, rasanya Sasuke sudah punya imajinasi. Wanita yang misterius. Walau Suigetsu bilang sepertinya mencari wanita seperti itu sulit, nampaknya tidak begitu juga. Apalagi… wanita itu.

"Baiklah, aku tidak tahu soal kau, tapi aku sudah dapat milikku."

"Hah? Yang benar saja! Kalau kau sudah dapat bagaimana dengan aku? Deadline-nya kan satu minggu lagi?" rengek Suigetsu.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berlalu dari ruang klub fotografi itu. baru keluar saja mahasiswi yang melintas langsung berteriak tidak jelas, seperti histeris melihat Sasuke. Beberapa juga sampai ada yang menyampaikan salam genitnya. Yah, apapunlah. Sasuke tidak peduli. Sejak dulu dia memang jarang tertarik dengan wanita. Menurutnya semua wanita yang tergila-gila padanya itu terlihat tidak menarik sama sekali. Tidak ada kesan yang bisa membuat Sasuke tertarik untuk melihatnya. Yah, seperti wanita murahan lah. Mungkin karena tumbuh di keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi nilai etika dan moral, makanya Sasuke selalu diajarkan untuk melihat wanita yang berstatus sama dengan dirinya dan sederajat. Kalau tidak, yah makhluk-makhluk seperti tadilah yang muncul.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Apa kabar, Direktur Uchiha. Perkenalkan. Aku GM yang akan bekerja sama dengan Anda. Namaku Hatake Kakashi."

"Apa kabar juga. Salam kenal, GM Hatake."

"Aku bisa membantu apa saja yang Anda inginkan. Kalau Anda butuh sesuatu, bisa langsung tanyakan padaku."

Itachi mengangguk mengerti di balik kursi Direktur miliknya. Ini pertama kalinya Itachi bertemu dengan GM perusahaan ini. Jelas karena GM ini sering bepergian ke luar negeri. Sama seperti Itachi. Jadi bisa dibilang ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu secara resmi walau sebelumnya dua pria ini sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Sebenarnya, aku butuh seorang sekretaris. Yang lama sudah mengundurkan diri. Aku sudah bertanya pada bagian sekretaris kapan aku bisa memilikinya, tapi sepertinya belum ada yang sesuai. Apa kau punya usul?" tanya Itachi.

"Sekretaris? Ah ya. Aku punya kenalan yang mungkin bisa membantu Anda, Direktur. Kalau Anda berkenan, aku bisa menyuruhnya datang besok untuk menyiapkan lamaran."

"Bagaimana orangnya?"

"Dia adalah pekerja keras yang sangat rajin dan penurut. Anda pasti akan menyukainya."

"Menyukainya?" ulang Itachi.

"Maksudku, Anda pasti menyukai hasil kerjanya."

"Hm, kedengarannya menarik juga. Kalau begitu, kuserahkan padamu."

"Ya, Direktur."

Kakashi tersenyum tipis menanggapi permintaan sang Direktur muda itu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Malam ini sepertinya pengunjung bar akan sepi. Entah apa yang membuatnya begini sepi. Sakura sudah ada di sini sejak jam tujuh malam. Dan ini sudah jam delapan. Hampir sejam dan dia belum bertemu satu pun pelanggan. Apa semua pelanggannya sedang tidak punya uang?

Yah, tanpa uang jangan harap bisa menghabiskan malam dengan dirinya.

"Oi Cherry!"

Sakura menoleh ke arah bartender itu.

"Ada apa?" kata Sakura malas.

"Ada tamu spesial yang mencarimu. Temuilah."

"Tamu?" ulang Sakura.

Sang bartender itu menunjuk sebuah bangku di meja bar yang agak jauh darinya. Seorang pemuda biasa. Kelihatannya itu pria yang masih cukup muda. Dan untuk apa meminta bartender memanggil Sakura untuk menemuinya? Apa dia tidak berani bertemu Sakura langsung? Aneh.

"Kau yang memanggilku?" kata Sakura setelah mendekati tamu yang dimaksud.

"Apa kemarin kau sudah menerima postcard-ku?" katanya langsung.

Pria dengan rambut berwarna gelap dengan potongan aneh yang… memang tampan. Tidak, mungkin sangat tampan ini memandang penuh senyum ke arah Sakura. Mata hitamnya seakan menyihir Sakura untuk tidak memalingkan tatapan zambrud-nya dari onyx menawan itu.

Postcard?

"Aku menuliskan kata 'hai' pada postcard itu," sambungnya lagi.

Seakan baru mengingat sesuatu Sakura tersenyum tipis seraya melirik pria tampan itu dengan tatapan yang… yah cukup menggoda. Tidak menyangka orang usil yang dikira Sakura kemarin itu adalah pemuda setampan ini.

"Ah, jadi itu kau. Kau menggambari postcard itu dengan wajahku. Apa kau sangat tertarik padaku?" tanya Sakura.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Jadi… apa kau bersedia membantuku? Bukan pekerjaan sulit. Dan aku punya bayaran yang pantas untukmu."

"Kita baru saja bertemu dan kau langsung menawariku pekerjaan. Sepertinya kau sangat tertarik denganku, bukan begitu?"

"Ya anggap saja begitu. Bagaimana? Bukan pekerjaan berat."

"Pekerjaan apa yang kau tawarkan?"

"Model."

Sakura tertawa geli. Benar-benar geli. Pantas dia menawari Sakura pekerjaan ini.

"Model telanjang maksudmu? Karena tidak mungkin kau menawariku untuk menjadi model di majalah terkenal kalau kau tahu pekerjaanku apa di sini."

"Tawaranmu menarik juga. Tapi sayang aku tidak tertarik dengan wanita asing yang bertelanjang. Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin kau berpose sebagai wanita misterius untuk acara pentingku nanti. Bagaimana?"

"Menurutmu… aku misterius?"

"Ya Nona. Kau sangat misterius. Jadi apa kau setuju tawaranku?"

Sakura diam sejenak sambil memperhatikan pria tampan ini dengan seksama. Kelihatannya dia bukan tipikal pria brengsek yang senang bermain dengan pelacur. Dia juga bilang tidak tertarik dengan wanita asing yang bertelanjang. Apa itu artinya dia tidak tertarik dengan wanita telanjang? Lucu.

"Baiklah. Aku terima. Tapi kau hanya bisa menemuiku di malam hari. Bagaimana?"

"Ternyata kau benar-benar misterius. Tidak masalah. Jadi, aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Cherry. Itu namaku. Dan… Tuan?"

"Sasuke. Itu namaku."

Sakura mengangkat tangannya bermaksud menyodorkannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Salam kenal, Tuan Sasuke."

Takdir begitu lucu jika kau menyadarinya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holla minna…

Hehehe salam kenal selanjutnya ya. Saya author yang baru menapaki dunia FNI. Semoga saya diterima dengan baik di sini ya…

Saya udah lama pengen banget bikin fic di sini, tapi gak pernah bisa karena berbagai hal. Termasuk saya susah juga dapetin feel tokoh Naruto setelah sekian lama udah gak ngikutin. Tapi mulai beberapa waktu lalu, kembali ikutin kok ehehehe.

Jadi, ini fic saya di fandom ini. Mohon maaf kalo ceritanya rada lebai atau mungkin ada beberapa mirip di dengan fic yang sudah lebih dulu ada di fandom ini.

Jadi, apakah ada yang berminat dengan fic ini? Kalau iya, bolehkah saya mendapatkan review?

Jaa Nee!


End file.
